Wicked Game
by Raven-GM
Summary: Yoruichi x Soi Fong - Yuri Cuando los sentimientos del pasado no mueren, es fácil perder el control...


**Raven says: **¡Hola! n.n Antes que nada, quiero decir que aquí os vais a encontrar con un Yoruichi x Soi Fong (YoruSoi, para futuras referencias). En un principio, la idea era de escribir un Oneshot y ya, pero al leerlo, me acabó por gustar tanto que decidí que se merecía una continuación, en la que estoy trabajando, aunque últimamente ando algo escasa de inspiración, así que no se para cuando estará lista. Intentaré publicarla pronto. En fin, espero que os guste, y que dejeis algún review, ya que estoy inaugurando con este fic mi cuenta de FF y seguro que alguna crítica me anima e inspira para seguir escribiendo XP. Saludos n.n

* * *

Hacía casi una eternidad que Yoruichi se había marchado de la Sociedad de Almas, dejando trás de sí a una joven y desolada Soi Fong. ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado¿80¿90¿120 quizá? Eso no importaba lo más mínimo; cada año transcurrido era una espina clavada en el frágil corazón de Soi Fong, y eran ya tantas las espinas que no conseguía distinguir en su agonía. Aquel breve encuentro que tuvieron trás la llegada de los ryoka, sólo empeoró las cosas; al menos, así lo veía Soi Fong. Desde que Yoruichi había vuelto al mundo humano, ella no dejaba de maldecirse a sí misma una y otra vez por seguir siendo fiel a unos sentimientos que había visto pisoteados en su encuentro con Yoruichi; que no eran correspondidos como se merecían...

* * *

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, imbécil¡Levanta del suelo y sigue luchando! -gritó Soi Fong malhumorada a uno de los miembros de su escuadrón-.

Para hacerse pasar el enfado, Soi Fong había decidido llamar a todo su escuadrón, para luchar contra todos y destrozarlos uno por uno. Sabía que ser cruel y mezquina con sus subordinados no le serviría para olvidarse de su querida Yoruichi, pero en su cabeza ya no había hueco para la razón; la había perdido por completo al volver a ver a Yoruichi y perdido posteriormente contra ella. Se sentía tan dolida; se sentía tan sola...

----- 2 días más tarde -----

- Soi Fong¿tienes un momento? Tengo que pedirte algo -dijo Ukitake-.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- En nuestras investigaciones, el capitán Kurotsuchi, el capitán Kyouraku y yo, hemos descubierto recientemente unos extraños sucesos relacionados con las almas corrientes en el pueblo de Karakura. Lo hemos hablado con el Comandante Yamamoto y nos gustaría que fueses a investigar durante unos días.

- ¿A-al pueblo de Karakura? -titubeó Soi Fong, abriendo los ojos como platos-.

- ...Si no tienes ningún incoveniente, claro. Desde el incidente de Aizen, todos los capitanes y tenientes estamos tremendamente ocupados, y esta no es una tarea para un oficial o Shinigami de rango inferior. Por eso nos gustaría contar con tu ayuda.

- E-está bien... -murmuró Soi Fong-.

- Contamos contigo -sonrió Ukitake-.

Aquella misma noche, Soi Fong llegó a Karakura, sin saber con que tipo de problemas se encontraría... No podía dejar de pensar que estaba cerca de Yoruichi, quizá _demasiado_ cerca... Por alguna razón, una absurda idea asaltó su cabeza. ¿Y si fuera en busca de Yoruichi a la tienda Urahara? Era una estupidez. No. Era una locura. Pero, por mucho que intentaba esquivar aquella idea, no conseguía sacarla de su mente. En un impulso, se olvidó por completo de su misión como Shinigami, y siguió las órdenes que su espinado corazón le daba. En apenas unos minutos, gracias al Shunpo, consiguió llegar a su objetivo: El almacén de Urahara. Si se concentraba un segundo, podía escuchar claramente cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, pero... Ahora que había llegado hasta allí, comenzó a dudar y a preguntarse que es lo que estaba haciendo, y con que propósito. Imaginó la cara que Yoruichi pondría al verla; las miradas tan frías que le lanzaría... No podía soportar pensar que Yoruichi vivía con aquel pobre diablo de Urahara, y no estaba junto a ella, que tanto la necesitaba. No podía, no podía soportarlo más. Justo cuando dió la vuelta para alejarse lo más antes posible de aquel lugar, notó un ligero tirón en su manga derecha.

- ¿Ya te vas, sin ni siquiera entrar a saludar? -susurró Yoruichi junto al oido de Soi Fong-.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la capitana, quien miraba atónita a la mujer que tenía detrás.

- ¿C-cómo sabías que estaba aquí¿Cómo sabías que vendría hasta aquí? -titubeó Soi Fong, sonrojándose violentamente-.

- Nunca se te dió bien ocultar tu reiatsu... -se burló Yoruichi-. ¿A qué has venido, Soi Fong?

Soi Fong no conseguía reaccionar del todo ante tal escena. En un esfuerzo, consiguió articular algunas palabras.

- Yo... estoy aquí en una misión. He sido enviada... por el capitán Ukitake, bajo las órdenes del comandante Yamamoto, para investigar... sucesos relacionados con las almas del pueblo de Karakura. -respondió Soi Fong entre jadeos-.

- Ya veo. Y... ¿entraba en las órdenes enviarte a estas horas de la noche a la casa de Kisuke? -dijo Yoruichi, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios-.

Yoruichi se apoyó en la pared de la tienda con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Quieres pasar? -preguntó mientras abría la puerta-.

Soi Fong no sabía que hacer, ni que decir... ¿Para qué la invitaba? _¿Por qué la invitaba?_ Lo único que esperaba de Yoruichi a aquellas alturas era frialdad e indiferencia. Pero, aún así, no vaciló durante más de 2 segundos, antes de entrar en la casa de aquel hombre por quien ella _perdió_ a su querida Yoruichi. Pese a que no la convencía en absoluto, sintió una cálida sensación de bienestar nada más estar en el recibidor. Le costaba creer que a la gran Yoruichi Shihouin le gustara vivir en un sitio tan pobre y destartalado. Soi Fong no podía dejar de mirar cada rincón de la casa, lo cual llamó la atención de Yoruichi, que aún estaba fuera, detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces, mujer? Venga, no te quedes pasmada en el recibidor, entra -dijo Yoruichi, mientras empujaba a Soi Fong hacia la sala de estar-. Hace frío ahí fuera. Tus brazos están congelados...

Soi Fong se quedó petrificada al notar como Yoruichi acariciaba con ternura sus brazos. Era cierto que estaban congelados, pero... ¿Por qué Yoruichi la trataba de una forma tan cercana? Aquella mujer estaba hiriéndola de nuevo; confundiéndola.

Se sentaron en unos cojines, en la sala de estar. Todas las luces de la casa, menos aquella, estaban apagadas. Todos en el almacén dormían. Yoruichi se levantó, fue a la cocina, y unos minutos más tarde, volvió con una tetera, un par de tazas, y una bolsa con pastas para el té. Sirvió a Soi Fong, y luego a sí misma. Ambas estaban en silencio, aquella situación era muy incómoda para Soi Fong, aunque a Yoruichi no parecía molestarle. Durante un instante, sus ojos se cruzaron, y el corazón de Soi Fong dió un fuerte vuelco, tanto que su respiración comenzaba a volverse entrecortada.

- Yo... Creo que debería irme. Mi misión es de un riesgo moderado, no creo que deba de quedarme aquí tomando el té. -dijo Soi Fong, levantándose repentinamente-.

Se encaminó hacia el recibidor, y la sorprendió que Yoruichi ni se inmutara. Pero¿qué podía esperar? Seguramente, Yoruichi sólo estaba jugando con ella; alimentando las falsas esperanzas que su corazón aún albergaba.

- Maldito gato juguetón... -susurró Soi Fong-.

- ¿Juguetón¿Quieres que juguemos?

Yoruichi se abalanzó sobre Soi Fong, tirándola al suelo, sin que esta pudiera reaccionar. Se sentó sobre el abdomen de la capitana, mientras le revolvía el pelo y se inclinaba hacia ella. Soi Fong había perdido por completo el control de su cuerpo, no podía moverse... Yoruichi siguió inclinándose muy despacio, hasta que no había más de un centímetro de distancia entre sus rostros. Yoruichi tomó el rostro de Soi Fong entre sus manos y la besó suavemente.

* * *

Soi Fong abrió los ojos. La luz del sol la cegaba... ¿Cuando había amanecido? No conseguía recordar nada, y se sentía mareada y confusa. No llevaba más que el _haori_ con el símbolo de su escuadrón puesto encima, y estaba tumbada en un futón... junto a Yoruichi.

- ¡Yo-Yoruichi-sama! -exclamó Soi Fong, sorprendida-.

- Buenos días -sonrió Yoruichi-.

Soi Fong se sonrojó hasta la raiz del pelo cuando vió que Yoruichi sólo estaba cubierta por una manta. Yoruichi, al ver esto, decidió volver a su forma felina, para no avergonzar más de lo necesario a Soi Fong.

- ¿Así está mejor? -preguntó Yoruichi, mientras se rascaba el cuello con una de sus patas traseras-.

Soi Fong respiró aliviada. No sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, aunque no le costaba demasiado hacerse una ligera idea... No quería hacer preguntas. No quiso tentar a la suerte por más tiempo, así que decidió marcharse cuando Yoruichi volvió a dormirse, esta vez, sobre su regazo. La apartó con cuidado, la colocó sobre el futón, y acarició su oscuro pelaje.

- Hasta que nos volvamos a ver... Yoruichi...-sama. -susurró Soi Fong-.

* * *

**Raven says: **Espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo el fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Si gustais, podeis dejarme un review; acepto críticas, tanto positivas como negativas, ya que todo en esta vida se puede mejorar, y creo que mi manera de escribir es muy mejorable XP. Matta ne!


End file.
